Garota Veneno
by Girls n' Roses
Summary: Jacob sabia o quanto ela era perigosa, mas ainda assim, era sua garota veneno... One-shot, comentem plz ;D


**Garota Veneno**

**Autora: **Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley

**Shipper: **Jacob (Taylor Lautner) / Leah (Adriana Lima)

**Classificação: **K+

**Sinopse: **Jacob sabia o quanto ela era perigosa, mas ainda assim, era sua garota veneno...

*******

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Caminhei calmamente pela floresta. Era perigoso, talvez, mas meus instintos diziam que era uma ótima noite para caminhar. Senti a brisa fria que soprava do mar erguer meus cachos negros, causando-me um arrepio na espinha. Quem diria, Leah Clearwater tinha medo de ficar sozinha. Ri.

Era fato que se alguém do bando soubesse que eu estava ali, iria acabar me matando, mas eu dei de ombros. Meu irmão havia pegado o turno da noite, portanto, estaria naquele momento vigiando do outro lado da floresta.

Por isso eu aproveitei para caminhar, refletir era a melhor coisa a fazer.

Já fazia quase um ano desde que a bebê _monstrinha_ dos Cullen havia nascido, e Jacob estava vidrado nela... Mas, por que diabos eu estava pensando nisso? Nem eu mesma sabia responder, era irônico, claro, mas Jacob Black causava algo em mim que nem mesmo Sam poderia fazer.

Eu ajudara Jacob quando ninguém do bando queria, também porque meu irmão resolvera ajudar. Não era por causa da garota, e sim pelos dois. Afinal de contas, aquela garotinha estava tendo mais atenção do que a própria Bella de Jacob. A _impressão _às vezes era uma coisa irritante, realmente.

Bufei. Como a vida conseguia ser injusta.

Afinal de contas, Sam fora tirado de mim por causa de uma impressão idiota com a minha prima Emily. Agora, Jacob também estava preso a isso com a pequena _Nessie._ Quase sempre que podia ele ficava perto dela, cuidando dela... Ah eu acho que vou acabar ficando enjoada só de pensar.

Sim, era fato que eu estava com _ciúmes _do pirralho Black. Não entendia o porquê, mas sempre que o ouvia falando de Nessie. Nessie isso, Nessie aquilo... Isso me causava indigestão.

Talvez fossem ciúmes da própria impressão, porque eu mesma, a injustiçada, nunca tivera uma. Sempre que queria atazaná-los, ficava pensando em como eles me faziam sofrer com aquilo, o que com certeza não eram bons pensamentos.

Eu chegava a ser infantil com aquilo, mas eu queria que eles vissem o meu ponto de vista. Como eu sofrera quando Sam tivera sua impressão com Emily, quando os meus outros companheiros tiveram, até mesmo o pirralho Black, mas eu, a injustiçada novamente, NÃO.

Provavelmente, até nisso eu tinha problemas. Não havia um cara perfeito pra mim, e eu não entendia o porquê disso acontecer. Jacob mesmo tivera a sorte, ou azar, de pegar uma garota meio imortal como ele. Talvez, quando ela estivesse maior, mesmo que seu crescimento fosse diferente dos humanos, eles poderiam ficar juntos.

Bufei novamente. Parei à beira do penhasco do qual os garotos gostavam de se jogar e ri com a possibilidade de faze-lo. Afinal, àquela hora da noite as ondas estariam violentas, o que provavelmente me levaria à morte.

_Morte. _Uma palavra tão irrelevante, mas também tão complicada de ser entendida. A maioria das pessoas acha que morrer é simplesmente partir para outro lugar, um lugar melhor. Realmente acredito que seja e há horas na vida que você deseja que isso te aconteça. Tentei raciocinar, afinal, se eu me matasse, não teria mais por que atazanar a vida de todos do bando.

Meu irmão iria ter um quarto enorme só para ele, ri ao pensar que ele iria passar dias pintando a parede violeta para outra cor mais masculina. Sam não iria mais sofrer por ter me feito chorar durante dias a fio, afinal minhas lembranças involuntárias não iriam mais perturba-lo, e também, Jacob não teria mais uma garota mais velha para dar uma de irmã chata.

Depois, a ficha caiu e eu vi o quanto errado seria. Afinal, minha mãe sofreria demais com mais uma perda e meu irmão ficaria deprimido. Até mesmo pensei que o pessoal do bando sentiria a falta da _Leah_ chata de cada dia. Quem sabe, até mesmo Jacob sentisse minha falta...

- Leah? – aquela voz aveludada chamou-me, e eu virei para encarar Jacob parado com uma expressão nada feliz no rosto. – O que faz aqui, e sozinha?

- Estou bem também, obrigada por perguntar. – retruquei sarcástica. Caramba, eu não tenho mais de quinze minutos de sossego numa reserva gigantesca como La Push? Isso é irrelevantemente irritante.

- Perguntei por que esta aqui sozinha. – Jacob disse novamente, aproximando-se lentamente. Seu olhar me lembrava quando ele transformava-se naquele lobo gigantesco, o que me causou um arrepio.

- Não posso ter umas horas de sossego e liberdade? – indaguei irritada.

- Não quando procuramos por você. – ele retrucou, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Estão procurando por mim por quê? – indaguei confusa.

- Na verdade, eu estava procurando por você. – ele disse baixando um pouco o tom de voz.

- E tem um motivo mais específico Black? – aquele olhar novamente sobre mim, causando aquela estranha sensação no meu estômago. Será que estava... Não, deixa pra lá, é até ridículo de se imaginar.

- Fiquei preocupado quando você saiu lá de sua casa, eu estava indo vê-la e...

- Pra que? Avisar que a Bella cara de panela vai vir nos visitar, e por isso temos que dobrar a guarda, porque obviamente a filhinha monstrinha dela vai...

- Já disse pra não chamá-las assim! – exclamou Jacob, e o olhar de fúria dele baixou sobre mim. Eu ri, ele não dava mais medo em mim, afinal, era apenas um pirralho metido a lobo alfa.

- Desculpe Jake. – retruquei sarcástica. – Mas eu não estou a fim de ficar de vigia enquanto vocês tomam chá das cinco na sua casa. Por que você não vai visitá-las na casa dos sanguessugas?

- Por que eu não vou visitar ninguém, e nem elas virão. – ele respondeu bufando. – Você é muito chata Leah.

- A maioria das pessoas me diz isso. – retruquei sorrindo marota. – Mas então, por que me procurava? O que queria me dizer?

Ele permaneceu quieto, pensando, provavelmente.

- Então...?

- É verdade que você discutiu novamente com Embry? – ele indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha numa pose séria. Nesses momentos, eu achava que ele realmente bancava o alfa.

- Se eu discuti com... – eu pensei, então minha memória, quase num flash, lembrou-se daquela manhã.

Eu realmente havia sido injusta com Embry. Havíamos discutido por que enquanto fazíamos à ronda juntos, eu ficava pensando em apelidos bobos para irritar Jacob sobre sua impressão, provavelmente, Embry dera com a língua nos dentes. Eu bufei, mas controlei minha raiva, aquele moleque iria ver depois!

- Discutiu? – ele perguntou novamente.

Ta legal, eu havia discutido, mas isso não dava direito a Jacob de ficar me seguindo apenas para perguntar isso. Afinal de contas, eu e Embry não saímos no tapa nem nada disso, apenas, discutimos mentalmente? Sim, era isso. Ele ficara quase quinze minutos me dizendo de como aquilo era errado e que às vezes, _às vezes,_ eu passava dos limites.

Claro que ele estava sendo bonzinho, afinal, eu era um perigo mental para eles. Quase um veneno em pensamentos.

- Sorte a minha que não estou lendo seus pensamentos. – Jacob comentou. – Tenho até medo do que estava pensando sobre o pobre Embry.

- Ninguém confia em mim? – indaguei. Só o olhar risonho de Jacob já me dizia tudo. – Ta legal. Eu discuti com ele...

- Pode me dizer por quê?

- Não seria o Sam quem devia estar falando comigo? – questionei arqueando uma sobrancelha. Jacob bufou.

- Eu vim como seu amigo. – ele disse. – Não gosto de ver o jeito que você trata todos do bando e... – ah, agora ele havia tocado na ferida.

- Mas todos puderam me tratar mal no inicio não é? – retruquei levantando-me para ficar mais alta que ele, claro que se ele levantasse, seria desvantagem minha.

- Leah, você sabe muito bem. Sam não teve culpa da impressão. – ele começou.

- Ninguém tem culpa Jacob. – eu murmurei suspirando pesadamente. – Eu sei que atazano todos, mas eu sempre quis me vingar, porque todos me faziam sofrer quando pensavam em suas companheiras, sendo que eu não tinha ninguém...

- Ninguém Leah? – ele levantou-se, mas eu não ergui meu olhar para ele, permanecendo com a cabeça baixa. Ele pegou delicadamente sobre meu queixo e um sorriso doce estampava seu rosto sério. – Você tem todos nós, sua mãe... Emily. – ele disse, mesmo sabendo que meu rancor por ela era maior que tudo.

- Não Jake. Podem ter a impressão de que isso é verdade, mas eu sou tão má com vocês que acabo perdendo suas amizades...

- WOW! – ele exclamou risonho. – Quem diria que Leah Clearwater faria tantos comentários num só dia contra si mesma... – eu esbocei um sorriso. – Leah, quando vai aprender que você tem a todos nós? Somos um bando esqueceu? – ele sorriu, daquele jeito caloroso de Jacob Black.

Seus braços fortes me envolveram num abraço, e eu apoiei minha cabeça em seu peitoral, suspirando pesadamente. O calor ficou insuportável, afinal de contas, éramos dois lobos interiormente, o que causava o calor em nossos corpos.

Mas, por um momento, uma calmaria estranha aconchegou-se dentro de mim. Meu coração martelava fortemente e eu sabia que ele sentia o mesmo, pois seu coração estava tão acelerado quanto o meu.

Não sabia quanto tempo havíamos ficado daquele jeito, mas quando nos separamos, ele sorriu para mim, de um jeito caloroso. Porém, pela proximidade dos rostos, lentamente seu sorriso sumiu, passando à apenas uma expressão calma.

Ele desceu o rosto até que nossos narizes roçassem um no outro e entre um sorriso, colou nossos lábios. Não foi um beijo selvagem, ou avassalador, foi apenas um encontro terno entre nossas bocas. Carinhosamente ele separou-se, voltando a me abraçar.

Ele riu levemente antes de murmurar.

- Seu veneno é perigoso Leah... – eu sorri. – Mas acho que você me envenenou para sempre. – ele voltou a me beijar, só que desta vez, era daquele jeito lobo de ser. Ambos sorrimos.

Ao menos, meu "veneno" fazia bem para alguém.

**FIM**

**N/A: Oiie peoples (se esconde atrás do sofá com medo de pedradas). Ficou ruim? Péssimo? Acabei com suas esperanças de essa fic ser uma boa? Meu Deus, eu preciso de comentários. **

**Como sabem, eu adoro de paixão Jacob Black, e leio fanfics dele tanto com Nessie quanto com Leah, até mesmo com Ocs.**

**Hoje à tarde me bateu a inspiração pra essa fic, e eu simplesmente escrevi, não tinha a intenção de postar, mas eu fiquei curiosa pra saber o q vcs acharam, portanto, cá estou.**

**To pensando em começar uma do Jacob/Nessie, só que daí teria vários capítulos e tals... Mas ainda não sei Oo Vai depender do meu tempo e da minha inspiração.**

**Por favor, quem puder ler e gostar, qm tbm n gostar pq criticas negativas ajudam a eu melhorar minha escrita, mande reviews.**

**Beijos grandes...**

**Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley =D**


End file.
